MISSION: SLEEPOVER
by Imperialdramon Paladin Mode
Summary: (Complete) Sora has a sleepover and the boys crash it with a pillow fight. Then after awhile love comes through.
1. Mission Starts

Authors Note: I didn't get the ideas for this fic from anybody else' fic. I wanted to make this one of my first fics ever, but I never got to it. This was just to let you know. And I was going to call this "OPERATION: SLEEPOVER", but someone else got that name and I don't want to copy. And if anyone has read "Once Upon A Sleepover", I'm not trying to copy. When I read the story, I was surprised because that's how this story was going to be made. Except for a few details. I'm not copying! That was how I was going to make this story!

Ch.1: Mission Starts

Mimi was waiting at the Kamiya door for Kari to come out. Today they were going over to Sora's apartment for a sleepover. Yolie got to Sora's earlier.

"Kari, are you ready?" Mimi asked from the door.

"In a minute," Kari said, "I wish my brother wouldn't have forgotten to tell me about the phone call mentioning the sleepover. He forgets too much."

Kari was finally ready. She saw her brother sleeping on the couch.

"Tai, I'm going to Sora's for the sleepover okay," Kari said.

Tai was still sleeping.

"Tai!" Kari yelled.

Tai was fully taken by surprise and fell out of the couch.

"Who, what, where, when, and why are you capturing puppies on a Friday night in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean every two weeks!?" Tai said, "Oh, it's just you Kari."

"Tai, me and Mimi are going over to Sora's for the sleepover okay?" Kari said.

"Okay," Tai replied.

Mimi and Kari closed the door and walked for two minutes until they reached Sora's apartment.

"Hi," Sora said as she opened the door, "My mother won't be home until tomorrow morning. So what do you want to do?"

In Sora's apartment, the girls were doing whatever, but right after Kari and Mimi had left the apartment Tai took out a walkie talkie.

"Tai here, over!" Tai said over the walkie talkie.

"Davis here, over!" Davis said, "Is it what I think it is?"

"Yes, it's a sleepover," Tai replied.

What's with Tai and Davis?! Find out next chapter! 


	2. The Attack

Author Note: I stopped the first chapter at that moment to make you wonder what would be in this chapter. 

Ch.2: The Attack

"Davis, call the others and tell them to get over here at my apartment, you come too," Tai ordered.

"Roger," Davis replied.

Within five minutes all the boy digidestined were in the Kamiya's front room.

"What's the emergency Tai?" Joe asked.

"It's no emergency," Tai said, "We're just going to crash a party."

"Whose party?" T.K. asked.

"Sora's party," Tai replied.

"How are we going to crash it?" Matt asked.

"Well, we should attack them with pillows," Tai said.

"You mean a pillow fight?" Ken asked.

"Yeah," Tai replied.

"Are you sure we should interrupt their party?" Izzy asked.

"Absolutely Izzy," Davis said.

"I don't know about this guys," Joe said.

"You might find out if Mimi likes you or not," T.K. said.

"I'll do it!" Joe said.

"But besides pillows, we need a second weapon to attack with," Izzy said.

"Izzy, I never thought you would try to help them in their fight," Cody said.

"Well, Izzy's in, but are you in Cody?" Matt asked.

Every boy in the room stared at Cody as if they were saying that they could use all the help they could get.

"I guess so," Cody replied.

"But, what should our second weapon be?" Joe asked.

"I think our second attack weapon should be squirt guns," Davis said.

"Good thinking Davis," Izzy said.

"That's one thing Davis doesn't do much of," Tai said.

All the boys laughed.

"Hey!" Davis said.

"We're just joking Davis," T.K. replied.

The digidestined boys came to Sora's door with their arsenal of weapons.

"How are we going to get in?" Davis asked.

"I have a skeleton key I made," Izzy said, "I should be able to open it. One turn right, twenty-two turns left, eight turns right and it's open.

The boys crept in the apartment quietly. They saw that Sora was in the front room. She didn't see them because she was busy talking to the other girls. 

"Who should go first?" Cody asked.

Everyone gave weird stares to Davis and Tai.

"What are you guys think?" Tai asked.

The boys gave Tai and Davis a shove. The two digidestined of courage crawled behind Sora's couch. 

"It's okay," Tai said, "Come over behind this couch."

The other digidestined boys crawled to the back of the big couch. 

"Let's get ready to attack," Tai said, "five…. four…. three…. two…. one…."

The digidestined boys were about to attack when Joe stopped them.

"Wait guys, Mimi is saying to the other girls who she likes," Joe said.

"So Mimi, who do you like best out of all the boys," Kari asked.

"Well, I like Joe, Izzy, and Matt," Mimi replied, "Matt is so hot, Izzy is so cute, and Joe loves me a lot and he's also cute. I'd have to call it even for all of them."

"Mimi, Loves me?" Izzy asked, "Yeah! I've been waiting to hear that!"

"No, I love Mimi more," Matt said.

"I loved Mimi since we met," Joe said.

All three boys stared at each other angrily.

"Yolie, who do you like?" Sora asked.

"I love Ken," Yolie replied, "He's handsome, he's dreamy, he's smart, he's kind, and there's much more about him that I like."

Ken got a little smile on his face.

"I never suspected she loved me," Ken said.

"You mean you didn't notice?" Cody asked.

"Yeah, I guess I didn't notice," Ken replied.

"So Kari, who do you like?" Mimi asked.

"No one, I just have friends," Kari replied.

"I know you love someone," Mimi said, "Who is it?"

"Davis," Kari replied.

"What?!" The three girls said.

"Have you been hiding it?" Sora asked.

"Yeah," Kari replied.

"We never suspected you liked him, I thought you liked T.K. or Willis," Mimi said.

"No, I like Davis," Kari said, "I've been hide for so long, I love him more than you could ever imagine."

"Wow," Mimi replied.

"Kari likes you?!" All the boys said while pointing at Davis.

"I never knew," Davis said, "She likes me."

Davis almost fainted after discovering Kari liked him. 

"Guys, be quite," Tai said, "Sora's saying who she likes."

"So, who do you like?" Yolie asked.

"I can't say," Sora replied.

"Come on, tell us, It's not like the boys are here," Mimi said.

All the boys did a gulp in their throats.

"Well, I bet that everyone has noticed that I'm madly in love with Tai," Sora replied.

Tai paused for a second and had a gigantic smile on his face

"Yes!" Tai yelled.

While yelling "Yes", Tai accidentally raised up and all the girls saw him.

"Tai, what are you doing here?" Kari asked.

Tai paused for a minute and said….

"Attack men!" Tai said.

All the guys attacked, except Joe. All the guys didn't attack who said that they liked that guy, except Davis who attacked Kari.

"All those times I thought you loved that T.G. or Willis or someone else, you actually liked me!" Davis said, "Oh and by the way, hitting you isn't personal, it's just war. Why did you hide it from me?!"

"I'm sorry Davis," Kari said.

Davis stopped hitting Kari with the pillow.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too," Davis replied.

Davis and Kari went left into another room with a couch and the two of them were kissing. Meanwhile, Joe was watching the pillow fight while sitting on the couch in the front room. Mimi was being hit by T.K. and Tai's pillows, then she took T.K.'s pillow and started fighting back. Tai and T.K. ran away from her. She decided to rest beside Joe.

"Why aren't you fighting like the other boys?" Mimi asked.

"I didn't want to," Joe said, "I only wanted to find out if you liked me or not. You probably like Matt or Izzy better."

"That's not true," Mimi said, "I might like Izzy and Matt, but I love you."

Mimi was kissing Joe and he was doing the same. No one noticed. Tai was now helping Cody and Izzy beat up Yolie, but Yolie took Izzy's pillow and Izzy ducked which made the pillow hit Tai. He fell to the ground. Ken and Matt were hitting Sora, then she fell and her lips touched Tai's. She could have stopped after a few second an said it was an accident, but she didn't. After a minute, she realized what she was doing.

"Oh no!" Sora said, "I'm so sort Tai."

She ran to her room crying. Tai followed her, but she closed the door and locked it.

"Sora, what's wrong?" Tai asked.

"I didn't mean it and I'm sorry," Sora said.

"Sora, I didn't hate it, I liked it," Tai replied.

"You did?" Sora asked.

"Yes, I've been meaning to kiss you for years, but I didn't know how to do it," Tai explained.

Sora came out and the two of them kissed again and they went outside with Tai having his shoulder around Sora's. Meanwhile, all the boys ganged up on Yolie since the other girls were gone. Ken didn't fight anymore. Yolie told the other boys she didn't want to fight anymore so they ganged up on each other. Yolie sat beside Ken on the second couch in the front room. 

"So Ken, why didn't you try to hit me with your pillow?" Yolie asked.

"I love you Yolie and I didn't want to fight with you," Ken said.

"You love me?" Yolie asked.

"Yes," Ken said, "And I know you love me by hearing you or was that a lie?"

"No, I love you more than any other thing in the universe," Yolie replied.

Ken and Yolie started kissing. Meanwhile, outside Tai and Sora were talking.

"I love a full moon Tai," Sora said, "Don't you?"

"Yeah, I do," Tai replied.

Tai and Sora kissed in the moonlight.

THE END


End file.
